being white trash is easy
by francina
Summary: how can loosing everything make your life better?


A/N: ok, this is the result of me not been able to sleep, so umm… yeah, reviews would be appreciated

---------------------

The first day of summer break, no school, just days of hanging around with the guys and work. _Oh shit, it's not work today is it? No, it's Saturday, wait if it's Saturday why am I a wake? It's too early to be awake, what in gods fucking name woke me?_ I open my eyes to see what it was, as my senses orientate themselves I find what woke me, _god what the fuck is that noise, it sounds like a truck,_ I head out the front, in this part of town it doesn't matter that I'm just in my slacks.

Whoa, it is a truck, one of them moving trucks, why anyone would be moving into this part of south park beats me, everyone who lives here has always lived here because they're too poor to leave. That family don't even look like the trash that live this side of the tracks, in fact they don't even look like hicks that live in the proper part of town, they look normal, respectful and _hey wait!_

"Wendy! Hey Wendy!" she turned round a look of surprise on her face, saw me walking towards her and did a double take, I'm sure if it was embarrassment on her face next.

"Oh umm… hey Kenny." She said (no it was more like a mumble) not quite meeting my gaze.

"What are you doing here? I mean with moving trucks and stuff."

"What are you doing here without a shirt on?" oh burn.

"I live there." I say pointing behind me. She seems to take a while soaking in that information.

"Oh, so that's why Cartman goes on about you been poor." She states more to herself than me, but I reply anyway.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, I just thought, well… yeah" she trailed off, I thought everyone knew I was the poorest kid in school, kids round here tend not to go to school.

"So anyway what are you doing here? I thought you lived in that big house next to Bebe's."

"We did." And with that she starts choking up, and bursts into tears right in front of me, which really isn't a good idea in this naubourhood, so I lead her towards the open door of my 'house' closing the door behind us, she sits on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Still crying her eyes out.

"Wendy what's up?"

"I-I-it's horrible. Dad didn't even tell us, and now… now… oh…" she trails off again, I hate to see her cry, she got back with Stan about a year ago, they broke up a few months later because Stan would bail on her for Kyle, we became friends in those few months, so I feel bad about her been so upset like this.

"Wendy, Wendy look at me. Just take deep breaths… in and out… there we go, now tell me why you're so upset. I'm guessing that it has something to do with the moving truck outside." She wipes her nose on her sleeve and looked up at me.

"Re-remember back in fourth grade, when all the other girls went through that spoiled whores fad?"

"How could I forget?"

"W-well dad, he, he t-took m-me to the store to tell the st-st the staff there that they should, clo-close down, and well, the sl-l-luts that worked in the shop got him into strippers, and then, he started spen-spending our savings at strip joints. Mom and me just thought that he was working late, and then, about a month ago, mom started to get letters from the bank, and then… then we were evicted from the house." With that she started sobbing again, so I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her, my family's never had any money, but to go from having a near perfect life to having pretty much nothing must be really harsh.

"Your parents are probably looking for you, I'll come help you un-pack and sort stuff out."

"Thank you Kenny." She smiles at me, so I lead her out and over to her place, her parents had already gotten all their stuff inside, I helped them unpack, at first Wendy's mom was worried I'd take something, I guess a guy in just a pair of slacks that hasn't bathed in a while isn't a common sight for her, she'll get used to it.

"Your gunna put an extra lock on the door right Mrs. Testaburger?" I ask pushing their sofa onto the back wall.

"Why would we need too?"

"You got some nice stuff here, and trust me, the locks on these door are so easily broken half your stuff will be gone by the end of the week if you don't." it's amazing how oblivious people are to stuff the look one Wendy's moms face when I said that, god if they weren't in such a bad situation I'd have laughed.

"And how do you know that?"

"Happened to us a couple of times, not that we've go 'owt worth takin' and I done it to a couple of house down the block."

"You've broken into other peoples houses?" that Wendy she sounds shocked.

"Nah, I wouldn't call some of the shacks this side of the tracks houses. And I was only getting stuff that was mine back." She smiled at me,

"Erm… do you have any more tips."

"Huh?"

"On living in this nabourhood?"

"Oh, umm… don't show off, if people round here know you've got something they'll ether steal it of hassle you into giving it up. Don't let anyone know your soft ether, if anyone thinks your weak, posh or can't stand up for yourself your in trouble." Both women in front of me look pretty scared, "don't worry you'll get used to it, just keep to yourselves, get some better locks and try to keep your heads above the water."

"Thanks for your help Ken."

"Any time, I'm just over the road if you need anything" I turn as I reach the doorway, "oh and Wendy, I'm right in thinking you don't want people knowing about your current situation."

"Yeah."

When I get to the door I can hear my mom beating the shit out of dad in the kitchen so I walk straight up to my room and get dressed, there's no point really seen as it all ready about 3 o'clock, but I really don't care, I grab some cigarettes from the table and head out onto the porch, all the houses around here are ether shit put up by the government to house welfares or trailers, our house was originally in my grandparents back yard, but my folks wangled some deal and it was rebuilt. Wendy's new place seems nicer than ours but it's pretty much the same, probably seems better 'cos they have most of the shit from their old place.

**Dear diary,**

**We've lived here for a grand total of one week and I'm already used to it. We don't always have hot water, the electrics tricky, and mom and dad are constantly fighting. I had to sell a lot of my stuff mom and me went through so much stuff it was untrue, but now mom has a savings account with the money we got in it, dad doesn't know he's drunk a lot of the time now so mom has her wadges put into the new account too. I've been spending so much time with Kenny, he laughed at how easily I fell into the whole 'white trash' routine, he's been really cool about my new found situation, he's shown me a way into south park that doesn't look like I'm coming from the ghetto, he's got me a job at the 7-11 he works at, and he taught me how to pick locks and hot wire cars. It's been fun just hanging around with him; we mostly just sit around on one of our porches and talk. **

**The other day we came up with a solution to the hot water problem, when they have hot water I go round to his to wash and vice-versa, same goes for arguing parents.**

**Bebe asked me the other day where all my nice clothes had gone, and why I has wearing such scratty things, I only have one pair of jeans a couple of tanks a pair of slacks and a purple hoody left from the raid me and mom had on the house when we were selling stuff, I haven't told Bebe about what happened and I couldn't exactly say 'oh I had to sell all my good clothes for extra cash' so I just shrugged it off, she hasn't answered my calls since and one time she did all she said was "I'm not hanging round with you Wendy you've lost your sense of style and you have a strange perfume that I don't like." And hung up. I guess you can't wash of the musty smell these houses have.**

**I was wondering how dad managed to spend all our money on strippers the other day, I even asked Kenny about it, so he took me down the a place called 'peppermint hippo' and showed me. I was really shocked.**

**Oh and diary, I've started smoking, I know I always said I wouldn't but I did, Ken was really shocked when I asked him for one but he handed it over anyway he said I wouldn't like it at least the first time, but I did, and now I'm hooked.**

**It don't cost me and ken anything though, we get them free from the 7-11 we work, it's cool working with him, ya know. We're really becoming good friends.**

**Love Wendy x**

It amazes me how Wendy still manages to look gorgeous when wearing 'trash' clothes, she has on a shabby pair of jeans and one of those cheap white tank tops with her long black hair scraped back into a pony. We're stood at the bus stop waiting for Stan Kyle and Cartman, apparently Bebe's been a bitch or something so when I said I was meeting the guys today she asked to come with, and I couldn't really turn her down.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle calls as he and Stan walk up to the stop.

"Umm. Hey Wendy." Stan adds, "Dude what's Wendy doing here?" he whispers to me.

"I invited her, be cool." He has one of those 'what the fuck did you do that for?' looks on his face, but I choose to ignore it. "Where's Cartman?"

"Still at his place, he said we should go down there, no idea why." Stan keeps giving Wendy funny looks, ether she hasn't noticed or she's ignoring him.

"So Wendy why you hanging with Kenny, you two going or something." Kyle asks probably for convocations sake.

"Nah, we're just working together." That's a good excuse, I should congratulate her later.

When we get to the Cartman's, Eric bursts through the front door, "you guys are not gunna believe this." And practically pushes us down the road. "See, you guys see!" he's pointing a truck.

"Err… what about it?"

"You guys, seriouslah, this is so cool, the guy who owns it is like dead or something and it's just begging for a joy ride."

"Oh no, last time I went on a joy ride with you we broke the beaver dam." Stan protests

"Come on, it'll be kewl."

Stan sighs defeated we all know that if we don't fat ass will come up with a plan to get us back "ok, whatever."

"Sweet. Kenny you can hot wire it right?"

"Err, maybe I've done a truck before."

"Well then get to it poor boy." At the word poor I can feel Wendy tense beside me.

"Wanna help?" I ask her.

"Sure," and we get to work, I pick the lock on the truck door and she climbs in, giving me instructions from the drivers seat.

"Hey, wait a minute, what's that ho doing here, and how the hell does she know what Kenny's doing?"

"Err, Kenny brought her along."

"I'm not having some hippie bitch ruining my kick ass plan, I aughter…" he trail off when the engine started up. Everyone jumped in the truck and Cartman pushed Wendy of the drivers seat. "Where can we get beer from?"

"Wait, what. Fat ass why do you want beer?"

"'Cos Jew rat, that's what you do, you get a truck, and some beer drive out to the middle of nowhere and have fun." Oh, not more of his fucked up logic, it does sound kinda cool though.

"No ones gunna sell us beer lard ass." Kyle retorts

"Me and Kenny could get some." Wendy adds, clearly as annoyed as Stan and me by the fighting.

"How ho?"

"Err, there are like 30 crates in the back room, I'm pretty sure our supervisor wouldn't notice some going missing." Whoa, just over a week and she's already seeing the world as I do.

"She right you know."

"First stop beer." Cartman says putting his foot on the accelerator.

I distracted Bob, some guy that works different shifts to wends and me, and she went through the back grabbed one of the half empty crates and took it to the truck.

"This is so, sweet you guys, this hippie ho, kicks ass." Carman says punching Wendy playfully on the arm before setting off again. We drive for like 3 hours just talking shit, and listening to the radio, it seems now that her and Stan aren't dating Wendy's been included as just one of the guys, which really puts a smile on my face.

We're way past the mountains now, and Cartman pulls up next to a lake, it looks like Starks pond but bigger and wilder. We cut the engine and walked to the lakeside, Cartman set the beer down and cracked a few cans.

**Dear diary,**

**Omg, yesterday was so much fun. We spent all day getting very slowly drunk, Cartman's cooled over the last couple of years; he's actually all right now. Stan got so drunk he actually kissed Kyle, which turned unto a full blown make out session, I told the guys about my 'situation' they were all cool about it too, Cartman laughed his ass off about it until Kenny hit him upside the head.**

**We swam in the lake for a while, our underwear was soaking afterwards I changed behind some bushes because there was no way I was changing in front of the guys. Kenny drove us back after sunset, it was beautiful, the sunset just rays of pink and gold across the sky, I fell asleep on the drive home, I woke up in my bed to mom talking to ken about where we'd been all day, I think he made something up, but the trucks in his drive now.**

**We spent all day today sat on my porch smoking and talking, mom's a bit pissed I'm smoking now, she says just because we're living the wrong side of the tracks doesn't mean I should act it, but to tell the truth, you kind of have too. Ken's been so cool towards me, I mean tonight we went into town and mucked about in the mall, I must look like real trash now, Ken always has, not as bad as his parents but still, we saw Heidi and Millie when we were pissing mall staff off and they just gave me evils, me and ken put on hick voices and yelled at them for staring, it was so funny. I think that this 'tragedy' as mom put it has really given me a new outlook on life, I feel much more life's short live for the fun of it now, I never thought I'd say this but loosing everything's really changed my life for the better, I mean now I know I have to work for things and I feel a lot less stressed.**

**Wendy x **

It's karaoke night in one of the shitty bars down town, me and Wendy are heading down there, I think fighting is like contagious in our nabourhood because her parents are arguing almost as much as mine these days, so we're off out to get away from it, this bars so fucked up Kevin's been able to drink there since he was fourteen.

When we get there some drunk ass strippers hogging the mic, Wendy burst out laughing when she heard it.

I order two beers and they served me, this place really is a dump if they serve a sixteen year old.

"Wanna go?" Wendy asks pointing at the stage.

"What?"

"Wanna go on the mic?"

"Sure whatever." She takes my hand giggling dragging me toward the guy sorting the songs.

"What song do you want?"

"It's your choice." she skimmed over those books with the songs listed in them,

"How about this one?" she's pointing at _girl all the bad guys want – bowling for soup._

"Dude that's well old."

"Yeah but it's fun." She smiles at me, god she has a hot smile.

"Ok then that one." The guy on the machine put the music on, as we get onto the stage, the words come up on the screen and I sing with her as they light up, I never knew Wendy could sing, fuck she can sing. The song ends and we step of the stage to a round of applause, it's the loudest of the night so far.

"You never said you could sing." Wendy states as we take our seats again,

"You never asked."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you sung, sang whatever?"

"Err, I did opera in Europe when I was eight. I guess since then."

"Europe, really what was that like?"

"Ok I guess."

We leave at about two in the morning dunk as fuck, laughing about shit that's just not funny. When we get to our houses I can hear her parents fighting (still), I check the window before going into mine and my dads passed out on the floor and moms nowhere to be seen.

"Wanna come inside, it's quieter here."

"Please." She follows me into the kitchen, and I set the kettle on the stove, we don't have an electric one.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, tonight was fun, we should do this more often."

"Totally." I reply as the water finishes boiling, I check the fridge, "hope you like your coffee black because there's no milk."

"Black's fine by me." We take the coffee through to my room,

"You want the bed, the floor or share?" I ask closing the door as she turns on the lamp; my overhead light hasn't worked in weeks. She laughs slightly, sitting on the bed,

"I don't mind sharing, it's fucking freezing anyway." She's right about that,

"Yeah the heating kick it about a week ago." I say throwing a tee at her, "I won't look." I pull off my clothes leaving my boxers on; I think Kevin or Kate stole my slacks.

"You can turn round now." She says, and I turn she's folding her clothes putting them on a neat pile on the floor, the top she's wearing hangs to just below her hips. She climbs into bed with me and snuggles close.

I woke up this morning Wendy in my arms, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, it feels so natural her being here with me, when just a couple of weeks ago she probably wouldn't dream of crossing the tracks let alone live here.

"Morning." She mumbles sleepily sitting up to stretch.

"Morning, want breakfast? We have frozen waffles." She climbs out of bed and starts changing into her clothes from last night, completely aware that I'm watching but she doesn't seem to care.

"How about breakfast at mine? We have a semi-full fridge."

"That sounds great." I reply as I search the room for something to wear, I pull on some jeans and slip on m sneakers still looking for a top,

"Here." Wendy says chucking a shirt at my head.

"Thanks." We leave my house while I'm still fastening my shirt. We're barely through her door when she's bombarded with questions and complains from her mother.

"Where have you been young lady? Why didn't you call? I was worried sick, you didn't leave a note, what have you been doing?"

"Mom, calm down, Kenny and me went out last night, you were still fighting with dad when we got back so I stayed at his, I couldn't call because we sold my cell, I told you I was going out, and I haven't been doing anything." Mrs. Testaburger has a blank look on her face; I don't think she's as comfortable with her new life as Wendy. "Do we have anything for breakfast?"  
"Check the fridge dear."

"Thanks mom." Wendy indicates that I should follow her through to their kitchen, which is significantly better stoked than ours. "We have toast, cereal, waffles, bacon or eggs."

"Bacon sound good."

"Yeah, it does." She searches the cupboards for a frying pan, and we have bacon sandwiches for breakfast.

**Dear diary,**

**I've spent every night the past two weeks in Kenny's bed, turns out that at about half one his parents exhaust themselves, probably because they have full blown fist fights, but my folks can go at it until about 4am because they just yell. It's just so natural waking up by his side, turns out that the whole 'Kenny's a whore' thing that went round school last year was made up by one of the raisins girls because he wouldn't sleep with her to put other girls off him. Talk about taking things too far. I've spent more time with him this summer than I probably spent with Bebe all year. **

**It's nice you know, having someone understand, and he does, even the trivial things I used to worry about. We spent the day with the guys again the other day, we went into Denver, that was pretty cool, that tuck was a kick ass idea, anyway in Denver Stan and Kyle came out, they are now officially a couple, at first I was shocked but really it's quite cute, I bet Stan's the girl in the relationship. Cartman kept asking Ken if he was 'fucking my brains out yet', it turns out that now I'm a 'white trash ho' that it's only reasonable. God we laughed so hard at that, Cartman really is an ass, I've never really thought about it before but I've never spent this much time with a guy before, and sleeping in the same bed and everything.**

**Mom thinks we're a couple too, she's stopped asking where I am now, she just knows straight out that I'm at Kenny's place, she kicked dad out today, we're spending the night here tonight because of that, mom said it was something about how he hasn't brought his pay check home and it's not in the bank, dads quickly turned from a respectable guy into a bum, it's sad really. **

**Wendy )**

"We're at mine tonight." Wendy states casually and we clock out from work.

"Any particular reason?" I ask grabbing some lucky strikes from the shelf.

"Mom kicked dad out." She says as we get out onto the street.

"Mmm… I think we've earned a quiet night in."

"That what I was thinking, wanna rent a movie?" she asks pointing to two towers video store over the road.

"Great idea." When we get inside the store I see Bebe over by the section entitled 'romance' I guess Wendy does too, because she heads over the comedy at the other side of the store. "You two still not made up?"

"No, and I don't intend too, I always knew she was shallow, but I didn't think it extended to me."

"Well your going to have to face her some time."

"Yeah I know." She sighs, "Hey look the have that new Chris Rock movie."

"Aww, no way dude, he's funny but that movie sucks ass." We spend a good half an hour searching for a good film, when we find the perfect one, it's some sort of thriller, when we go to pay, Bebe's stood at the desk.

"Hello Wendy, so now your dating trash too, it's bad enough that you dress like it, but to stoop to whores is just degrading."

"Shut your mouth Bebe, he's not a whore and we're just friends."

"Oh burn." Bebe replies voice dripping with sarcasm "what is it that you smell of dear, it's just nasty, I mean what happened to you? Look at yourself it's disgusting." I can see Wendy clench her fist, her arm twitches and her jaw locks,

"Bebe just lay off, Wendy's a big girl now, you doing need to mother her." I can feel Wends relax beside me. Bebe makes humph sort of sound and storms out when her order comes. It takes a while for them to get our copy; they don't stock many videos anymore.

"Thanks." Wendy says as we walk towards her house.

"What for?"

"Intervening before I hit Bebe."

"No problem, you two are having enough trouble without any black eyes." Wendy laughs at that. When we get into her house she finds a note from her mom

_Wendy, _

_I'm staying at your aunts tonight, I had to get away._

_Hope you understand. Love mom x_

"God moms so gay sometimes." She says throwing the note into the trash.

The movie was cool, it really freaked Wendy out though she loved it but kept jumping, at one point she screamed and buried her face in my shirt. The weirdest thing happened when the movie ended, she took the video out of the player and as she headed towards her room she kissed me, not properly, it was more those kind of things that a couple at school would give each other when they have different classes, but it sent shivers down my spine, it was so weird.

**Hey diary,**

**I woke up in the nude yesterday, with Kenny naked beside me. I think we're a couple now, I mean we sleep in the same bed, naked of late, we spend practically every hour of the day together, and we have random make out sessions in the middle of the street, we've never actually talked about dating it just sort of happened. Cartman did a weird 'I knew it, I was right ha ha ha' dance. **

**Mom and dad are avoiding each other, whenever dads home first mom leaves and whenever moms home first dad leaves, so we've been spending most of our time here, it's quieter and has more food, in fact we only go round to Kenny's now when the hot water cuts out. Nearly all his clothes are here now and his parents don't seem to miss him, I think as long as they know he's alive they're happy. My folks don't seem to care that he's constantly here ether, as long as we go outside to smoke.**

**Wendy.**

Wendy and me are sat in the laundry mat, just talking and watching the clothes in the machine spin. It's weird that I sleep next to a beautiful girl every night but we're not fucking, Cartman doesn't believe that we're not. But then I wouldn't believe myself ether if I didn't know for sure.

"Ya know, we should have another of those days where we drive out to that lake." Wendy states on a random note.

"Yeah that was good, 'sept this time we should stay till sunrise." I smile.

"Yeah, you should ask the guys." The laundry stops spinning and she removes it from the machine folding it, into the basket we brought it in.

"We could go today, it's only what 9:30 now." I say looking at the clock on the wall, before we leave, we came down early because it's imposable to get a machine after ten in that place, I don't think anyone round here has a working washer of there own.

"Yeah, but this time I'm bringing something to swim in." I laugh, Wendy found it really uncomfortable going commando last time. We arrive at her house and she puts the laundry on hangers "check if the phones working if it is you can call Cartman Stan and Kyle." I pick up the receiver and hear dial tone.

"It's working, who first?"

"Cartman he likes to feel important." I nod in agreement dialling cartman's number.

"What?" Eric's voice rings in my ear.  
"Hey it's Kenny, me and Wendy we're wondering if you wanted to go back to that lake."

"Sure that was kick ass."

"Yeah, but this time we was planning on stayin' over night." He pauses before answering again,

"I get the truck."

"Huh?"

"I don't like sleeping in the open, I get the truck."

"Yeah sure whatever I'm gunna call Stan and Kyle now."

"Wait Kenny, your brother deals right?"

"Err, yeah."

"Get us some."

"Err, I'll see what he's got."

"Sweet." And with that he hung up. Wendy comes back into the room a towel under her arm.

"I have my swimsuit and yours." She states

"Cool, could you call Stan and Kyle I have to go grab some shit from my place."

"Yeah sure." When I got into my house by brother and dad we're passed out in the living room, and Katie was raiding the kitchen, I couldn't see mom anywhere, she was probably out making meth. I stepped into Kevin's room, and out on his bed were bags of weed, I grab a few, some skins and hightail it out of there, Wendy's waiting in the truck when I climbed into the drivers seat.

"Put that in the glove box." I say handing her the pot.

"Why do you have that?"

"Eric asked for it."

"Oh, well we have to stop of at work 'cos Kyle asked for beer and we're nearly out of cigarettes."

"Cool, I'll get the booze, you get the smokes." She smiled at me.

I pull the truck as close too the lake side as I can, if cartman's gunna be sleeping in there I'd rather it was close by.

"Woo hoo" Stan yells jumping into the water, he changed into his trunks in the truck, he was quickly joined by Kyle and Cartman, I stood holding a towel in front of Wendy while she changed, before grabbing a can and following them into the water. Wendy joined us soon after, four other cans in her hands, she passed them out to the guys, swimming and drinking, who'd a thought it would be so fun. When the sun started to get low in the sky we dried off, and changed into out clothes, Kyle helped me search for dry wood to start a fire,

"I don't know what me and Stan are going to do when we get back to school you know."

"Dude, don't worry about it, people will be fine with it, you cool enough to get away with it."

"You think?"

"Totally, I mean your mom didn't care and she's really close minded."

"Yeah, I guess. So you and Wendy?"

"What about me and Wendy?"

"How's it going?"

"Great thanks."

"The sex?"  
"Dude how many times do I have to tell you we're not-"

"Sure your not." His voice filled with sarcasm

"We're not, not yet."

"So your telling me that you sleep in the same bed every night and your not fucking."

"Yep," he looks kinda shocked but doesn't press the subject.

When we return cartman's sat rolling joints and Wendy and Stan are deep in convocation. We set the wood down, and I pull out some matches, I get the fire going just as the sun sinks beyond the horizon. Cartman hands out the dope and we sit around getting high, drunk and laughing.

"So you going to ditch us when the summer ends?" Stan asks Wendy randomly.

"No, I don't think the girls will accept my new found poverty."

"Sure they will." Kyle adds

"Not with the way Bebe's been acting. Besides you guys are more fun."

"I'll drink to that." Cartman says downing his miller. Stan fell asleep on Kyle. Cartman dragged his ass into the truck and Wendy's head was lulling on my shoulder.

"Hey look I was right, Stan is the girl in their relationship." She said sleepily nodding towards the sleeping boys, I chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, looks like it. You know Randy always said that they spent too much time together."

"Mmhmm, I think he was right." And with that she fell asleep on my shoulder, I laid back using my jacket as a pillow and pulled Wendy closer watching the fire burn out before falling asleep myself.

**Hey,**

**We did it last night, Kenny and me. I don't know but it just felt **_**right**_** you know like it was suppose to happen, ya know how people say when it's with the right person it's perfect, well they were telling the truth. I think Stan guessed, after that talk we had at the lake we've sorta become close, I think I might tell Stan about last night, I trust him and it means I have someone to give all the explicit details. **

**I can't believe how fast this summer has gone; I thought it would drag on, with loosing the house and everything, but there's only two weeks left. I got my timetable for school through this morning, Kenny got his too, we, thank god are in nearly all the same classes but three, PE, art and geometry, PE has obvious reasons he's higher than me in art and I'm higher than him in geometry. **

**Dad and mom are still avoiding each other, but I don't really care anymore, I've just grown used to it I guess.**

**Wendy )**

We went shoplifting for school supplies today, Wendy's mom gave her some cash, but it wasn't enough for everything she needed. The security at south park mall is really lax though so we managed to get everything we needed, plus some other stuff, like some new hoodys, black for me and purple for her.

"As if they didn't realise we took this stuff."

"Yeah, but this is south park, I bet anywhere else we'd have got caught."

"That's true." She paused looking at her reflection "but this jacket's nice though, and warm."

"Yeah but everything looks good on you." I say pulling her into a kiss.

"You're just saying that so I'll fuck you." She replies

"No, I'm serious, hey that's my trucker hat on your head." She smiled, kissing me again.

"If you say so." It's then that we hear a knock on the door, she takes the jacket off, just in case.

"Cartman, what are you doing here?" I hear her voice ring through, so I walk into the main room.

"There was no answer at Kenny's." he states blankly, he looks up and sees me "can I come in?"

"Sure," she steps aside to allow him into the house.

"What do you want?" I ask sitting on the sofa, he sighs, looking slightly worried,

"Mom didn't come home last night." Oh, it's a well known fact Eric's mom is a whore, so it must scare him shitless when she doesn't come home, because as much as he'd deny it, Cartman loves his mom.

"What can I do?"

"Well, I figured you'd know where she might be, you know where all _those_ sort of places are."

"Don't she normally bring men back with her?"

"She used too, then I got really mad so she stopped."

"Ok we'll help you look for her, chances are she's still at where ever she went." We searched all over until we found Mrs. C; she was in one of those scanky one-night brothels. At first Cartman was really happy, then he scolded his mother for not coming home, talk about role reversal.

"That was weird." Wendy states as we walk back through her front door.

"Yeah, Cartman's really protective of his mom though."

"I noticed." She smiled puling me into the bedroom "now where were we?' god, I love her.

"I can't believe there's only one week left until school starts, god this summers gone by so fucking fast." Kyle stated as we walked towards Craig's house, he was having a 'it's the last week of the holidays party' because his folks were out of town.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Wendy stated.

"But tonight's gunna Kick ass dudes."

"Totally." When we arrive at Craig's house, he opens the door with gusto

"Hey guys, welcome to the fun zone."

"Craig your totally lame, you know that." Cartman states walking straight past him.

"Hey Wendy where's Bebe." I hit me then that there's only the four of us that know what happened with Wendy over the summer, in fact tonight everyone else is going to be in for a bit of a shock with Stan and Kyle too.

"No idea, we're not exactly on good terms." Wendy replies.

"Too bad." He ushers us inside, and it seems the party's in full swing, even melvins like butters and pip seem to be having a good time.

**Hey,**

**Craig's party was so much fun, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, Kyle and Stan came out to everyone, which most people excepted, some of the girls where a bit bummed out though. Nearly all the girls avoided me, I guess word got out that Bebe and me weren't talking; I knew they'd take her side, she's the mega-popular pretty one. It didn't ruin my night; in fact I had more fun than I've ever had at a party, guys really do know how to have more fun. I mean who'd a thought that drunken dares was so much fun, or that I'd beat Craig at a drinking contest. The only downside was the hangover, I woke up this morning in Kenny's arms, we'd some how managed to hog the sofa, which was good going seen as no one was allowed upstairs, and my head felt like there were fifty people juggling chainsaws inside it. I don't know how Kenny did it, he drank twice as much as most people yet he still managed to make coffee and toast for everyone.**

**We stayed to help Craig sort his house out before his parents came back; I was surprised when nearly everyone just bailed on him. He said Kenny and me didn't have to help, but I know that he wanted to avoid his house as much as I wanted to avoid mine, so we helped. There was one thing I don't get though, I thought it would be pretty obvious that I was suddenly poor, just by the fact that I wasn't exactly dressed for a party, and recently I've started talking like Kenny) it's not deliberate or anything, it's just everyone around me speaks the same), but no one did. I'm pretty happy about that actually.**

**Wends**

God, I hate the first day of school. It's not that I don't like school, I mean I want to make something of myself so I don't end up like my dad, but the first day freaks me out.

"Are you sure no one will notice?" Wendy asks from beside me, we're stood at the bus stop.

"Yeah I'm sure, no one at the party noticed, and if they did they didn't care."

"But that's South Park, I bet north and Middle Park kids will care."

"Wends, your smart and pretty and goddamn as close to perfect as you can get, a little thing like money shouldn't bother people." She turns to me smiling before throwing her arms round my neck and planting a kiss on me, so I snake my arms around her waist and kiss back, we don't pull apart until the bus arrives.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." I just smile at her as we slide into our seats. I really don't think today's going to be that bad.


End file.
